Sonic Extreme: Christmas Blast
by B. J. Williams
Summary: A series of short stories set in the Sonic Universe. As each character comes to learn about the meaning of Christmas, their lives are touched by a sinister villain who wants to destroy the Christmas spirit. (Can be read with Sonic Extreme, but can also stand on its own in other Sonic canons or fanons)
1. The Forgotten Christmas

The Forgotten Christmas

It was a bright and sunny December day in Station Square. The warm tropical heat making it feel less like the holidays than it should. Even with the Christmas lights and wreathes decorating the city's palm trees and buildings. The always tropical environment seemed to be the farthest thing from sleigh bells and snow. But anything even hinting at cold weather was completely alien to the United Federation's most famous resort city.

As usual for the first week of December, Twinkle Park was holding its annual Christmas Blast. As was usual with this custom, the entire park was saturated with the spirit of the holiday season. The park had opened its door to all the children of the Station Square region including the orphans and the poor. Both human and mobian children rode the carousel and the bumper cars as their parents and attendants looked on happily.

"Gee, mom. Can I go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Only after you've let your stomach settle from all that cotton candy, dear."

Mighty the Armadillo overheard these words as he walked through the park's midway. A warm smile spreading across his face. It made him so happy to see the children playing and having a good time especially those who could not normally afford to get into a place such as this.

"We really want to thank you for agreeing to help us out today, Mr. Mighty." The CEO of Twinkle Park's voice spoke breaking the armadillo out of his thoughts. "When the motorchain on the Ferris wheel broke down, we didn't think it would be operational for the Christmas Blast. But thanks to your help…"

"Think nothing of it, my good man." Mighty waved his hand dismissively. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for these bright and hopeful youths." He snapped his fingers towards the ride operator. "Good sir, are all the seats on the ride full?"

"Yes, Mr. Mighty." The operator replied. "Everyone's secured safely."

"Alright, then. Let's get this show on the road." Grabbing the pulley chain with his hands, Mighty began to turn the Ferris wheel at a rapid rate with his own muscle power. This was quite a shock to the nearby parents and guardians, but to Mighty it was no big deal.

The armadillo had been gauged to be the second strongest known mobian to have ever lived, being able to bench press up to two hundred thousand metric tons when angry. Pulling this Ferris wheel chain was no big deal for the Armadillo and he was more than happy to do it for all the happiness it brought. Slowing down the chain, Mighty finally brought the Ferris wheel to a stop as the ride ended.

"Wow, that was great. Thanks, Mr. Mighty."

"That was the coolest."

"You're more awesome than Sonic."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." The armadillo said, humbly.

"Hey Mighty, that was a really awesome ride." A twelve-year old golden squirrel declared gliding up beside the armadillo. "But not as cool as flying, of course."

"It's always hard to impress you, Ray." Mighty laughed as the other kids exited the ride. "You're one hard sidekick to please."

Mighty and Ray were the best of friends, a team who went everywhere together fighting the forces of evil. The two had first met several years ago when both had been captured by Doctor Robotnik and taken to his island fortress to be experimented on. Fortunately, a young Sonic the Hedgehog had been captured as well, and the trio had escaped. Wrecking the island and the laboratory as they fled. Sonic had gone off on his own after that, but Mighty and Ray had stuck together. It only made sense after all Mighty's dad, Blockhead Bill had gone missing years ago; while Ray's only family was an uncle he had been named for. The pair had been together ever since.

As the next load of kids was getting on board, Ray heard a terrible commotion going on in the line to the Ferris wheel.

"No, no, no. I wanna ride next. Why should these peasants go before me?"

"But Princess Undina, it's not your turn yet. Please what until we're at the front of the line."

"I don't wanna wait. I'm the princess and I should go first." Mighty walked over to see what the source of the commotion was. And he found a purple mobian angelfish of about fourteen years old beside a purple female dolphin wearing armor trying to hold her back.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Mighty asked, walking up to the pair of mermobians. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh… uh, of course not. No need to worry." The dolphin smiled, waving him off politely. "Nothing to see here. Please move along."

"There is a problem." Undina whined. "I wanna go on the Ferris wheel NOW!"

"What's all this noise?" Ray asked, running up to face Undina and smiling. "Oh say, you're pretty."

"Yeah, and you're poor." She rebuked, crossing her arms. Mighty scowled at the little brat's words before looking back at the dolphin.

"I'm sorry, royalty or not, she's going to have to leave." Mighty told the woman. "She's over thirteen and therefore doesn't qualify for the Christmas Blast rides."

"You can't stop me from going on the rides, you overgrown anteater." The bratty princess began to flail as the dolphin held her back. "Lt. Echo, I command you to arrest this surface dweller for insulting my royal person."

"Now now, calm down, princess." Echo answered. "There is no need to make a scene."

"I'll make as big a scene as I want to." Undina cried, kicking Echo in the leg causing the royal guard to drop the princess. "Just wait until I tell mommy and daddy how you treated me." Undina, then, jumped on Echo's tail and began stomping on her tail fins.

"OWW!" The dolphin wailed, tears welling up in her eyes. Mighty moved to stop the brat but Echo raised her hands in protest. "Please. Ow. Don't. Ow. There's no. Ow. Need. Ow. To stop here. OUCH!" After one final blow, the princess stuck out her tongue and ran off into the crowd.

"Oh no, Princess come back." Echo pleaded, one of her arms outstretched. "Oh dear, it'll be my head if she gets lost or hurt."

"Don't worry about it, miss. We'll get her back for you." Mighty motioned to his partner. "Ray, go catch up with the princess and make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble."

"Will do." Ray replied, saluting before flying off. Mighty turned back to the royal guard.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that, Miss… Echo, was it?"

"Yes, Echo the Dolphin. Only female member of the Meropis Royal Guard. Or I was until word of this gets out." She sighed as Mighty bandaged her tail up. "I was tasked with bringing the princess here for the Christmas Blast but as you can see things… got a little out of fin."

"Well, it looks like the Ferris wheel rides are done for the day." Mighty noted, seeing the line break up since he wasn't operating the wheel anymore. "Would you like some help taking care of that um… interesting child?"

"Oh, no no. Don't trouble yourself, Mister?" She said.

"Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo." He replied, proudly. "Strongest of the Armadillo clan of Sourmercia."

"An armadillo? You must be really strong, then." The dolphin replied thoughtfully. "Maybe you could help… No no, this is my responsibility I can't ask you for any—" BOOM!

A sound like a pearl of thunder roared across the midway. All of Twinkle Park fell silent for a few minutes before hundreds of screaming children and their parents went running terrified towards the entrance. Both Mighty and Echo looked around in confusion until they saw the Ferris wheel behind them torn out of the ground and held in the air.

"AH YEAH! THIS IS IT, YOU BLOOMIN' LITTLE TYKES!" an angry voice howled. "I'LL TEACH YA TO FEEL FEAR ON CHRISTMAS INSTEAD OF JOY! A-HAHAHAHA!" A large figure hurled the Ferris wheel straight in their direction. Mighty tackled Echo to the ground covering her as the large ride crashed down on this body.

"Oh my word," Echo cried. "Mighty, are you alright?"

"Just a scratch." Mighty replied, picking up the ferris wheel with one free hand and tossing it clean over the park into the ocean. "Whoever threw that is going to be eating a knuckle sandwich curtesy of Chef Mighty."

The armadillo turned to face his attacker and found a towering purple Tasmanian Devil standing behind him, cracking his fist.

"Well, now you must be the little blighter who is trying to stop me fun." The purple monster growled. "Well, I can't let you be bloody messing things up now can I."

"How dare you threaten these children, you devil." Mighty growled shaking a fist at the newcomer. "Especially on this wonderful holiday."

"That's the point, you arrogant armadillo." The Tasmanian devil snorted. "Names Thrash and I'm here to prove that Christmas is nothing more than a load of bullocks." He took a fighting stance. "And since you're lookin' to oppose me. I guess I'm goin' to have to give you an ear full." The devil let out a sonic howl that torn trees from the ground and shattered windows. Echo fell to the ground in pain as Mighty was disoriented by the unearthly howl.

"Bit of a head ache isn't it." Thrash bellowed. "It sure packs a wallop."

"Well, so does this." Mighty answered, jumping forward and smashing his fist into the devil's face. Thrash was sent flying back into the roller coaster slamming into its side and knocking down one of the pillars.

"Echo, are you alright?" Mighty asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go and find the kids." She reached on her back, pulling out a short rod that extended into a pole. Then, split open into a three-pronged trident blade. "You go teach that devil a lesson." Mighty nodded and leapt from the midway up onto the smaller hill of the roller coaster. Looking around for his opponent, the armadillo barely heard a coaster train come barreling towards him.

"WHOO WHOO!" Thrash screamed, sitting in the front car. "Look out you slow point, here comes the five fifteen."

Seeing the car coming towards him, Mighty punched the front of train smashing it to pieces as Thrash jumped skyward. The devil spun rapidly as he came down drilling into the armadillo's head with a screwdriver kick. "Bet that hurt, you overgrown pill bug." The devil laughed. "I'm gonna rip you limb from limb."

Pulling himself back up on the tracks, Mighty curled up and began to roll down the coaster like a marble on a track.

"Oh, trying to get away are ya?" Thrash growled, jumping with each foot on one of the rails. He skied down towards the fleeing armadillo, picking him up like a basketball and throwing him towards the sky swings. "Looks like I still have that throwing arm from college." He leapt off the coaster track and swung across the power lines towards the swings. "Good old Tasmania you, Class of '33."

"You know, if you fought as well as you ran your mouth." Mighty replied. "This fight would be over by now." The armadillo spindashed straight into the devil's gut, smashing him through the till-a-whirl, clean through the rocket ship, and into the back of the funhouse. The devil leapt to his feet and looked around finding only mirrors and no trace of Mighty.

"Where are you, you little twerp?" Thrash growled, walking around through the funhouse mirrors. "You're not going to stop me from ruining the holiday. I'll mess Christmas up for everyone."

"Not if I mess you up first." Mighty appeared in all of the mirrors, causing Thrash to smash them one by one. His fists getting bloodier as he went. When only one Mighty was left, the armadillo tackled Thrash out of the building causing him to land on his back.

"Now, are you going to stay down and let me turn you over to Officer Sam Speed and his Speed Team?" Mighty asked. "Or do I have to knock you all the way up to Space Colony Arc?"

"Okay, I give up. I surrender." Thrash replied, digging his hand down into the dirt. "NOT!" Chucking the dirt up into the surprised mobian's eyes, Thrash howled at Mighty sending him flying back into the ring toss game where all the milk bottle came crashing down on his head. Stomping over to where the dazed armadillo lay, Thrash picked him up by the throat and held him in the air "Hmm, I wonder how tightly I have to squeeze before your spine and windpipe pop?" He licked the blood of his hand. "Or maybe I could squeeze until your eyeballs pop out. There are so many wonderful ways to kill…"

"YAAAA!" The devil howled in pain as an electric shock went through his body. Thrash collapsed in pain as an angry dolphin stood behind him.

"So, you think it's funny to frighten children?" She glared at him angrily, spinning her electric trident. "Well, allow me to light up this holiday season for ya." She lunged forward jabbing the trident into his shoulder, his kneecap, and then his midsection.

"BLOODY HELL!" Thrash collapsed to the ground, holding his smoking chest with his right hand.

"Mighty, are you alright?" Echo asked, running up to the armadillo. "That was incredibly brave of you, facing that monster like that."

"Well, I don't think it was so brave." Undina grumbled as Ray flew her up and sat her on the ground next to Echo. "You ruined this whole park with your stupid fighting. You ruined my Christmas Blast."

"Listen kid. I…" Mighty gasped, too weak to talk. Just then, Echo turned to the princess raised the back of her hand and gave a sharp loud slap across the back of the royal brat's face.

"Now, you listen here young lady." Echo snapped angrily. "This brave young man and his friend risked their lives to save yours. And that's far more than you've ever done in your whole bratty life."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Undina wailed, jumping up and down. "I'LL TELL MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"You do that and then I'll tell them how you acted like a spoiled little brat and pushed your way past poor children and orphan who get less to eat in a month than you get in a single day." Echo got right up in her face. "You're a princess. ACT LIKE ONE!" The little girl stared at her for a moment before she began to run away balling.

Thrash immediately pulled himself up, grabbing the girl as she ran by.

"So, the princess of Meropis, huh?" The devil smiled, blood oozing from his mouth. "Well, she'll make a fine ransom, now won't she?" He looked at the frightened teenager licking his lips. "Or a fine meal."

"LET HER GO!" Echo screamed, charging him with the trident. Thrash swatted her away, then picked up her trident and held it to the child's throat. "Now you two, are going to back off and let us walk out of here or I…"

"Let her go, you big meany." Ray screamed, dropping right on Thrash's head and beating his temples like a bongo drum.

"YOU LITTLE…" Thrash let go of the princess to grab the flying squirrel and throw him over into the penny arcade. "STAY OUT OF MY FACE, YOU BLOODY RODENT!"

"DON'T. YOU. HURT. RAY!" Mighty screamed, rushing forward. He delivered a thunderous uppercut that sent Thrash flying clear out of Twinkle Park and hurling into the ocean with a loud splash. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, holding his wounded arm.

"Yes, we'll be okay." Echo replied, going over to help the shaken princess.

"Ray, where are you?" Mighty called out, running over to the arcade. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Mighty. There you are." The flying squirrel replied in a dizzy voice, laying on top of a cracked Super Marxio Brothers arcade machine. "Take a look. I really smashed the competition."

It was one week later and the park was restored. The mayor of Station Square had decreed that the Christmas Blast would be rescheduled due to the emergency and every child was celebrating with an eager heart. As a young human and a koala were about to get into a bumper car, Princess Undina jumped into the seat first and swung the wheel around.

"Uh, this one won't turn right." She said with a smile, jumping out and going over to the car beside it. She opened the door for the other two kids. "Here ride in this one instead."

"Gee, you're really nice." The koala boy replied.

"Eh, I try." Undina replied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Outside of the bumper cars, Mighty watched the kids play as Echo came up beside him.

"You know, you made a lot of children happy today, even the princess." The guard smiled at him. "Undina has actually started acting nice at home. She's been so polite that her nanny thinks she's been replaced by an imposter."

"Well, at least, something good came out of this." Mighty sighed. "I just want everyone to have a Merry Christmas since I never got to enjoy one myself."

"Say Mighty?" Echo asked, tapping her index fingers together as she looked at the ground. "There's a nice cabin on the Emerald Coast that no one's living in now. The king and queen have given you a nice reward for saving the princess. Enough money to nicely furnish the cabin." She moved her guard helmet down to cover her face. "If you were to move in there, I could… visit… on my days off. Maybe?"

"Gee, that would be nice." Mighty laughed, scratching the back of his head. "It would be nice to have someone around with Ray and I for Christmas.

At that moment, the two mobians noticed a little green and red plant hovering over their head being carried by a laughing flying squirrel.

"I got the mistletoe in place." Ray yelled. "Get 'em Undina."

"Sure thing." Undina said, grabbing Echo's trident. The princess shoved it into the royal guard's behind causing her to jump forward and press her lips up against the surprised armadillo.

"Yay!" Ray said. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!"


	2. An Emerald Christmas

An Emerald Christmas

"It was always so quiet up here." He said to himself. "So very different from the noise and confusion that filled the lives of everyone on the ground below."

If the world were a more serene place, maybe he would not be confined to this floating paradise as a guardian. But being as the world below was filled with Robotniks and Naguses. There was always a need for a protector like himself.

"Well, it seems we're going to have another quiet Christmas up here." The red echidna said to the glowing green stone behind him. "I guess I should go and put up the tree before the island crosses the international dateline and we enter Christmas."

Walking down the steps of the ancient alter, Knuckles glided across the rope bridge to the mushroom cap zone. Leaping from mushroom to mushroom, the guardian waved to all the small animals on Angel Island.

"Hey there, guys. Hope you're having a Merry Christmas." The red echidna smiled. "Any of you want to help me come decorate the tree?" The animals, of course, didn't respond. With a sigh, Knuckles glided over to Angel Island's great forest where he began to look over the shortest of the floating island's pine trees. "Hmm, let's see. This one is too short… This one is too tall… Ouch, this one is too prickly… Ah, here we go."

Looking around a tree that was about twice his height, the guardian punched the tree down. Picking up the now dead conifer, the echidna began to drag it out of the forest back towards his home. "Hmm, I could sure use some help decorating this thing." Knuckles thought for a moment.

"Wait, I know who I could spend Christmas with." Setting the tree down at the outskirts of the forest, Knuckles began to climb and glide his way up Angel Island's mighty peak that rose high above the rest of the island. Reaching the top, the guardian entered a cave that was dimly lit by a small fire with many different colors of smoke coming out of the cave.

"Hey, are you in here?" Knuckles called out in the darkness. "Hey, I was wondering if we could spend Christmas together." As he entered the main chamber, Knuckles saw several beakers and test tubes lining a long wooden table. Strange liquids of many colors bubbled and boiled in the containers. Seeing a figure about his height standing over an alchemist's cauldron, the guardian approached an older red echidna wearing speckles, a white tunic, and carrying a long shaman's staff.

"AH! Great-grandson. What brings you to my mountain home?" the elder greeted Knuckles in a voice, thick with a Scottish accent.

"Grandpa Athair. It's Christmas and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me in the Hidden Palace and help me set up the tree."

"I'd love to, Knux, but I've almost perfected my formula for turning beavers into gold." The obviously half-crazy echidna replied, turning back to pour a green liquid into the cauldron. "So, if you'll excuse me. I need to ride my unicycle to the moon to get some more witch weed for my potion."

"Uh, okay, grandpa." Knuckles replied, nervously. "If you need anything, I'll be down in the Hidden Palace. Please don't blow yourself up again for the holiday." Exiting the cave and gliding back down the mountain, Knuckles saw a familiar motor scooter parked at the entrance to the ruins of the old echidna emerald mines. Getting another idea, the guardian glided down to the mine entrance and began to yell inside.

"Relic. Relic, you in there?" Knuckles called out. "Hey, did you want to come and help me put up a Christmas tree?"

"Oddsbotkins! Gadzooks!" A voice called out from inside the mine as a blue mouse came walking up the mine tracks wearing a pink safety helmet with a spotlight on the front. "I say, Knuckles, you wouldn't believe some of the ancient mining equipment your ancestors left in those caves. I must begin an excavation at once. I need to go back to the Hidden Palace and get my tools right away." She ran past him, hoppin onto her scooter. "This is the find of a century. Oh yes, and Merry Christmas, Knuckles. Cheerio."

"Merry Christmas, Relic." Knuckles sighed, unhappily, waving as she zoomed off. With a sigh, he grabbed the tree and began to drag it back towards the emerald alter instead. "Well, I might as well just set this thing up back there and keep an eye on the M.E." He shook his head. "I don't mind being by myself most of the time. But no one should be alone at this time of year." As he approached the stairs of the emerald alter, the guardian's ears perked up as he heard a familiar sound near the emerald. The clicking of a set of high heels and the flap of leathery wings told him Angel Island's most frequent unwanted guest was paying a visit.

"All right, bat girl. Hands off the rock." He stated, bolting up the stairs and lunging straight at Rouge. "Though you could get away with my emerald when I wasn't looking, huh?" The echidna punched straight at her, causing the jewel thief to jump straight over his head.

"Oh my, how rude." Rouge replied in an annoyed tone. "That's no way to treat a lady. You're even more uncivilized than my black-furred partner."

"You're no lady, Rouge. A lady wouldn't steal the master emerald." Knuckles shot back, dodging a high-heeled kick from the jewel thief. "Why did you have to pick the holiday of all times to come and try to steal my emerald?"

"You know, Knucklebrain. You can be really thick-headed sometimes." Rouge replied, hitting him with an uppercut and sending him flying away from the altar. "Who said anything about me coming here for the emerald?"

"Then, what are you doing on Angel Island?" Knuckles demanded. He tackled her again and the two continuing their fight across the island towards the Hidden Palace. With a final kick, Rouge sent the echidna flying through an open doorway where he found a brightly lit room filled with many colors.

"Surprise." Several voices called out at once. "Merry Christmas, Knuckles." Looking up, the echidna found his tree already set-up and decorated. Surrounding the tree were his grandfather, Relic, and the familiar forms of Vector and Charmy.

"Hey Knuckles. How's it going?" Charmy called out. "Bet you're really surprised, huh huh huh?"

"But… how did…?" Knuckles asked, dumbfounded. "How did you get my tree set-up and decorated so fast?"

"Epic Ninja Powers." Espio replied, materializing from nowhere. "Move fast and unseen. Silent but deadly."

"That's me when I eat too many tacos." Vector added, earning him a punch in the gut from Espio.

"We couldn't just leave you alone on Christmas, Knuckles dear." Relic added with a smile. "We all played dumb, so Rouge could lure you back to the Master Emerald."

"You were in on this too?" The guardian asked in shock, looking around at the garland and holly decorating all the rooms in the Hidden Palace. "That explains how you decorated the walls and ceilings up there."

"Yes, grandson. And it was my perfect planning that made this all happen." Athair slipped a piece of mistletoe onto the top of his staff and held it out over Knuckles' head. "Ladies, please give him his Christmas present." Relic and Rouge each gave him a kiss on one of his cheeks causing the red echidna to turn even redder.

"Merry Christmas, Knucklebrain." Rouge smiled. "You maybe the last echidna but you're not going to be alone tonight." Knuckles' grandfather coughed and rolled his eyes as everyone began singing Christmas Carols together.

Outside the snow began to fall on Angel Island as the familiar form of an orange echidna spirit appeared sitting on the Master Emerald.

"Merry Christmas to you, Knuckles the Echidna. And Merry Christmas to all your friends." Tikal said to the open wind. "May you find peace and happiness if only just for this one night."


	3. Even the Bad Guys need Christmas Too

Even the Bad Guys need Christmas Too

It was the Holiday time of year once again and people all over Mobius were celebrating the Christmas season. In Mobitropolis, King Acorn received a new scepter as a Christmas gift from his daughter, Princess Sally. While in Queen Aleema's kingdom, her three children surprised the monarch and her royal court with a Christmas cantata. On South Island, the president received a new pair of jogging shoes from his daughter Sarah. And even on Angel Island, an echidna and his friends were toasting the holiday in front of a burning yule log and a wonderful tree, as we have seen.

But these weren't the only places that Christmas was being kept. For even in the darkness of the shadows, the most cold-hearted and ruthless beings on the planet were ushering in the yuletide.

"Well, I think this tie looks wonderful on me." The bald overweight villain laughed, stroking his mustache. "Scratch, Grounder, bring me my festive holiday jacket."

"Yes, your evilness." The bird replied, digging through the closet and pulling out a red and blue overcoat. "See he asked me to bring his jacket, boltbrains. He likes me better."

"Oh, he does not." Grounder whined, reaching up to the hat rack with his driller claw and pulling a red fedora off. "Doctor Robotnik, he's telling lies again."

"Stop your jabbering, you worthless piles of scrap." Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik growled at them, putting on the coat and hat that barely fit over his morbidly obese figure. "I'm going to go to this villains party and have a good time." He pointed a finger at the two angrily. "And I don't want you dumbots messing it up for me. Or I'll turn you both into toaster ovens."

"Yes, your rottenness." Both robots replied, saluting him. As the Doctor turned to leave his command center, a familiar metal monkey came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, oh, can I go to Dr. Robotnik?" Coconuts asked, holding a plunger in one hand and a toilet brush in the other. "I'm so sick of cleaning brown gunk out of Egg-toilet. Can I please have a dayoff? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Not a chance, you banana chomping bozo." Robotnik replied, pointing a finger towards the upstairs bathroom. "By the way, I just happened to leave an eggbomb up there for you to clean up. It was four egg burritos this time, so be sure to get the bits of undigested corn this time." The monkey turned a pale white as Eggman walked out the door.

* * *

Trudging his way across the snow, Robotnik made his way towards one of his empty factories he had temporarily converted into a banquet hall. As the mad genius opened the door and walked in, he was greeted by the shouting and revelry of the other villains of his kind.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, YOU SLIMEY LITTLE BEAR!" Storm the Albatross roared as Jet and Wave tried to hold him back. "I SAW YOU SLIP AN ACE INTO YOUR HAND WHEN MY BACK WAS TURNED!"

"BAH! PUNY LITTLE BIRD! NOT KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!" Bark roared as Bean and Nac tried to hold him back. "YOU SHUT TRAP BEFORE I SHUT TRAP FOR YOU!"

In another corner, another weasel was trying to strike a deal with an even shadier looking character.

"Now, listen to me Palsy. I've got the deal of a century for you here." Wes Weasley held up a box that said 'Do it yourself repair fit for robots'. "With this little beauty, you'll never have to rely on the doctor for repairs again. Metal Sonic stared at him for a moment before drumming his fingers together.

"Tell me again why shouldn't I annihilate you and that lying mouth of yours, meatbag. That rust prevention kit you sold me nearly got me short-circuited underwater." And over by the bar, an evil magician was trying to work his spell on the barmaid.

"Ah, there is no way that you hate the quickster more than I do." The grungy little troll snapping his claws together. "And if you'd care to join me after this party perhaps we could discuss an alliance?"

"Blow it out your magic hole, Nagus." Breezy grumbled, cleaning another glass and smacking it down on the table in front of him. "You're the third villain here who's tried to get in my pants tonight, right after that stupid shark over there with the sunglasses and that albino Fin—whatever his name is, echidna-guy. So, why don't you just cast a spell and make yourself disappear?"

"Drat, I am foiled again in my attempts at romance." He rubbed his beard with his claw. "Maybe I should go over and see what Wendy Witchcart is doing. It might be a little gross but it's better than spending the night alone."

"Ah, my fellow doers of dirty deeds." Eggman raised his arms in greeting. "I'm so glad all of you could make this party. I don't know what I would have done without all of you."

"Less talk, Eggface, and more booz." An angry plant mobian over in the corner demanded, pouring another beer all over his roots. "I should be the best treated here. I am, after all, the only villain who can claim to have killed Tail's girlfriend."

"Oh, shut up Darkoak." Breezy snapped at the smashed metarex. "You probably never killed anybody in your life. You're the most pathetic bad guy among us."

"Oh look who's talking." Nac jumped in defending his drinking buddy. "What's on your list of accomplishments? Tricking the hedgehog into thinking you were in love with him? Having an affair with Robotnik Jr?" Nac poured another bottle of whiskey down his throat. "At least, the rest of us didn't have to sleep our ways to our victories."

"How dare you!?" Breezy growled stamping her high heels against the floor. "I will not take that from the half-bred son of a weasel wench and a disgraced member of the wolf pack." She stuck out her tongue at him. "I don't know why I bothered to come her and spend Christmas with you losers."

"People, people, please." Eggman put his hands up trying to get everyone around him to calm down. "We're here to celebrate this festive season. Not tear each other apart. So, why don't we all put up the tree and decorate the place?" The other villains nodded their headed in agreement and began making it feel like an EVIL Christmas.

"Let's get some decorations in here." Nagus declared as he and Wendy snapped their fingers and covered the walls in dead mistletoe and wreathes with wilted leaves.

"I can help with this." Jet declared, pointing out the back door as Wave and Storm ran out and back in again with a dead pine tree with all its needles gone.

"Insufficient decoration. This tree requires trimming." Metal Sonic raced outside and came back with an armful of ornaments, racing around the lifeless husk. He quickly decorated it with skulls, ghost lanterns, and torture chains with spikes and manacles."

"Thank you, Metal." Robotnik praised him, raising his hands. "That's the perfect tree for the holiday."

"Wait a moment, Ivo. It still needs a star at the top." Walking over to the fish tank, Breezy opened the top. "Bark, if you please." The evil grinning bear reached inside, grabbed a Mobian starfish and promptly strangled it.

"No, wait, please, I… Urk." Handing the corpse over to Breezy, he simply grinned.

"Here, you do the honors." The bear stated. The green hedgehog climbed up the ladder and speared the dead starfish on the top branch of the tree.

"Oh, this brains are oozing out the top." She smiled, turning back to the others. "Okay, everyone. Now it's a villains' Christmas."

"Nac, didn't anyone ever tell her starfish don't have brains?" Bark asked.

"Go with it, buddy." Nac advised him. "Don't kill the good mood we've got going here."

* * *

The party lasted well into the night with gifts being given and the alcohol flowing freely. It was nearly two in the morning when Breezy finally suggested they call it a night.

"Okay, Ivo. I think this party's gone on long enough." The hedgehog told him. "Metal Sonic and Metal Sally are interfacing under the bar. We've got Nagus and Wendy randomly zapping people's drinks and turning them into vinegar as a prank. Oh, and did I mention that several of your party goers brought their pet devil chao with them? The little guys got into our wine cellar and have drunk all of the kegs dry. The little buggers are scattered all over the basement floor asleep." Breezy shivered. "And I don't want to think about when they wake up tomorrow and all that beer starts to come out."

"Doctor Robotnik," A voice stated as a dark chao came stumbling up from the basement. "I think I had too much to drink."

"Bunta-kun, how did you get here?" Robotnik demanded. "I left you in the Chao Garden at the Scrap Brain."

"I… I… BLEECHH!" The chao promptly barfed all over Eggman's good shoes.

"Oh, that's great. That's just great. I just got these things polished." The mad scientist shook his head. "Okay, everyone. I think we're ready to call it a night."

"NOOO! You don't call it a night until I say you do!" A voice roared as a large purple Tasmanian devil came smashing through the front door. "YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, IT'S A HORRIBLE HOLIDAY! I HATE CHRISTMAS!"

"Oh, knock it off, Thrash." Jet grumbled, downing his last beer. "You missed the party anyway. So, why the heck are you so pissed off about Christmas?"

"Because the holiday is horrible." Thrash roared, picking up the green hawk and squeezing his neck until his eyes nearly bugged out. "I don't want anybody celebrating Christmas, especially not my fellow bad guys."

"Thrash honey, would you please calm down." Wave and Breezy each took one of his arms trying to calm the enraged devil. "Why don't we just pour you a nice drink and then we…"

"RAWR!" Thrash howled, knocking the two girls off his arms. "NO BODY CELEBRATES CHRISTMAS AROUND ME. I'LL SMASH THIS HOLIDAY ALONG WITH ALL OF YOU!"

The angry devil went over to the tree picked it up and threw it out an open window. He began to have a temper tantrum smashing tables and overturning people's beer.

"I LOST MY FAMILY ON CHRISTMAS! SANTA NEVER GAVE ME ANYTHING BUT COAL IN MY STOCKING!" Thrash roared, knocking away Eggman and Nac as they tried to restrain him. "You won't make me feel that pain all over again. I'll ruin your Christmas. ARGH!" The angry devil began tearing down the wall decorations when Bark and Storm finally moved to restrain him.

"Take it easy buddy. We don't want to have to clobber you." Storm said, softly, ducking one of the devil's kicks.

"Ah, don't say that Storm." Bark replied as he kicked the devil in the mid-section. "We'd love to tear this guy limb from limb.

"You can't restrain me. Nothing can restrain me." Thrash declared, pounding on his chest. "I can't be stopped by anything. AHH!" The devil found himself paralyzed by a magic shield put up by Nagus and Witchcart. Metal Sonic let out a blast from his midsection as Nac open fire right in the devil's face. Seeing an opening, Storm and Bark each punched Thrash on opposite sides of his head making him extremely dizzy.

"Oh…" Thrash groaned. "I don't feel so good."

"Here buddy, I got a present for you." Bean came running up carrying a gift box that had a ticking sound coming from it. "I'm sure you'll get a big bang out of this one."

"What?" Thrash asked in shock, looking down at the ticking present. "Oh no." BOOM! The crazed Tasmanian devil was sent flying along with several of the gifts and decorations from Robotnik's party.

"Oh that's just great." The dictator wanna-be smiled, rolling his eyes. "Well, at least, my Christmas celebration was a total blast."


	4. Kooky Christmas

Kooky Christmas

"Hey you, yeah you reading this story right now. I bet you came across this thing after school or after work when you were just browsing cause you were bored. Gee are you expecting this to be some warm and wonderful tale about the magic of Christmas for the fourth time this Christmas Blast mini-series? Give me a break. I'm gagging over here. Don't you know that the whole holiday is really a secret plot by the malls and stores to liberate all the mobiums from your pockets? And what do you get in return, some lousy piece of junk that your friend or relative is going to return anyway because it's the wrong color? It's giant conspiracy I tell you. Sigh. Anyway, I guess I'm behind what Christmas is supposed to mean, family, friend, and all that jazz. But I still think that there is a secret plot by Eggman to poison us all during the holiday season. It's that horrible inhumane torture known as fruit cake. Though they do make a good doorstop. Anyway, I guess you want to hear about my last Christmas. Well, whatever."

"It was about three weeks before the holiday and I was shopping in Downtown Mobotropolis for my gifts for everybody. I got Sonic a new pair of shoes, Tails a new set of tools, and for Knuckles I got a copy of 'War and Peace'. You know, a little light reading for the guy. So anyway, I came out of the store when I noticed a familiar figure on the corner in a red suit ringing a bell. It was Eggman obviously, where else do you see a human with a big round belly like that and facial hair. He must have developed some kind of sonic weapon that looked like a bell because when he rang it, people became hypnotized and threw their money into the large red kettle that was sitting in front of him. I had to do something about this before Robuttnik ruined Christmas."

"Get ready to suffer, Egghead. I called out jumping straight at his face. AIIEEE! I attacked the disguised Eggman smacking him with my boomerang and causing him to run away screaming, but then I realized that everyone around me must have still been under Eggman's control cause they all got mad at me and threw me in the dumpster behind the department store when I tried to give their money back. Well, it wasn't a total loss. I found some really neat rotten garbage back here. It'll go great on my Christmas cake."

"Anyway, I was digging around for some buried treasure when I came across another hand that crossed over mine while digging."

"Oh bonza, I can't believe somebody else is digging through the discount bin back here." A familiar raccoon exclaimed. "I mean I really can't believe some of the wonderful stuff they throw into the last chance bin to pick up at bargain prices. I mean, holy barby wallaby on a stick."

"It was then I realized, that I was in the presence of family and one of the few sane people in this town. Marine is that you? I called out. It's so wonderful to see you over this holiday season, but how did you escape the government agents who were trying to replace you with a remote-control raccoon doll."

"Oh Sticks, you really need to quit it with that government conspiracy bunk." Marine replied with a laugh. "Anyway, I was just about to go and pick up a sandwich from Meh Burger. Care to join me for a bloomin' bite?"

"Ah, sure why not? I said as we both climbed out of the dumpster. I could use a burger right about now. With the company, I normally keep I'm getting sick and tired of the taste and smell of chili dogs. The two of us exited the back alley after I made sure there were no secret agents watching. I always liked hanging out with my cousin, Marine. She's a good kid, even if she's a little naïve about the rest of the world. Other people will say crazy things about her, like that she's from some kind of sun dimension ruled by a kitty cat that's on fire. I can only shake my head at that non-sense and people say I'm the crazy one."

"The two of us stepped into Meh Burger where that nerdy college kid, Dave, is behind the counter. I never like coming in here when that zit farm is working. The little weirdo is always hitting on me, guess it's kinda hard for those nerd types to get a date."

"Well, hey there cutie." Dave's voice cracked.

"The poor lad, obviously, struggling back and forth with the curse of puberty. The walking advertisement for acne cream, then, looked us both over."

"So, what can I get for such a lovely lady and her ugly stepsister." Dave asked.

"He was obviously trying to get on my good side by putting poor Marine down."

"Well, thank you handsome. That's a nice compliment." The naïve raccoon smiled at him. "But I really wish you wouldn't put my poor cousin down. She hasn't had a date since the last mobian ice age."

"I kept my opinions to myself as I glared at my little cousin. The two of us each ordered a roughage burger, a specialty item not listed on the menu for mobians who love garbage."

"Bonza, you won't believe what I have on mine." Marine smiled. "Two rotten banana peels, a half-eaten chicken patty, and I think it's flicky roadkill." He continued, before scarfing her burger down. "What'd you get on yours?"

"Oh, Marine, this is a dish. I replied, licking my lips. Two dead fish, an old warn-out piece of shoe leather, a rotten maggot infested apple core, and best of all a helping of cold spaghetti and meat sauce. I swallowed it one gulp. Mmmm, the maggots are still fresh. Now, you other mobian types may like this fresh meat stuff, but we scavengers love the stuff the rest of you throw away. I mean, my mom made an entire Christmas feast from the Thanksgiving leftovers a human family threw away. Yum, yum. Who could ask for anything more."

"So, the two of us were just sitting there talking when this weirdo purple devil guy comes marching into the restaurant. Seeing the Christmas tree in the corner, he stormed over to poor Dave and began screaming at the unhappy food clerk."

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE A CHRISTMAS TREE IN HERE!?" The big angry marsupial growled. "Don't you know that holiday is nothing but pain? I demand you get rid of that tree at once and anything else that reminds somebody of Christmas. If you don't, I'll tear you and this whole restaurant to pieces."

"Blimey, these politically correct blokes are gettin' worse and worse every year." Marine shook her head. "I'm just waitin' for them to start packing dynamite under Christmas tree to turn them into Tannenbaums."

"I'm sorry, sir, if our Christmas tree offends you." Dave whimpered, hiding under the counter. "Do you want me to call the manager?"

"Don't bother, I'll take care of it myself." The purple devil smiled, cracking his knuckles. "When I get done, you'll need to call a proctologist to remove that Christmas tree from where I'm going to put it."

"Dave looked like he was about to cry when Marine jumped up from the table and ran over to where the angry devil stood."

"Now, just you hold on a minute, you bloomin' bloke." The angry little raccoon demanded; her tail all fluffed up. "Now don't you be goin' around and spoilin' Christmas for the rest of us. You take that stupid 'happy holiday' junk of yours and shove it in your bloody nose."

"The guy just grabbed Marine and threw her out the window. Can you believe his nerve? Fortunately, my little cousin landed on a stack of Christmas trees on a passing truck. Knowing it would be a few minutes before she could make her way back, I decided to teach this ruffian a thing or two. Hey ugly, why don't you try a boomerang on for size. I hurled my weapon at him which he immediately ducked."

"Ha, you're gonna have to do better than…" The devil mocked. CLONK!

"He was interrupted as the weapon smacked into the back of his head on the return trip."

"OW! I can't believe I feel for that. I'll get you ya little…" The devil stated.

"The devil dove at me smashing through tables and chairs as I jumped out of the way. He swung around the restaurant like a wild bull, breaking everything in his mad rampage. NYA NYA! Can't catch me. I insulted him, pulling my eyelid down and sticking my tongue out. You're so slow you'd get run over by a turtle."

"GET BACK HER YOU FILTHY LITTLE CHRISTMAS LOVER!" He roared. "I'LL SHOVE A STRING OF COLORED LIGHTS DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Oh yeah, get a load of this. I turned my backside to him holding a piece of mistletoe right over my behind. Pucker up and kiss, you Christmas hater. He jumped at me again and I leapt over the counter picking up the cash register and slamming is down on his head. He fell back against the counter, his eyes rolling back in his head and reading 'No Sale' as his jaw popped out with a ding. Huh, looks like you made bank. I told him, picking up the register of his head and offering him a hand. Now why don't we end this anti-Christmas nonsense and I'll buy you a coke."

"The coke sounds great… BUT I'M NOT ENDING MY CHRISTMAS HATE!" Thrash added.

"He surprised me, grabbing me by the throat and choking me 'til my eyes bugged out.

"Since you seem like a walking cartoon anyway, let's see how much of a beating you can survive." The devil threatened.

"Now, just hold on a bloomin' minute there, Mister. My cousin exclaimed, coming back in the door. We'll agree with you on Christmas just leave us alone, yeah? Marine pulled out a five bill and dropped it one the counter. Dave, get the man a coke and we'll all sit down and talk about this peacefully."

"The devil continued to glare at me and did not see Marine pull out a bottle labeled 'Turbo Lax' and poured the white liquid into his coke. Still holding me by the throat, the devil stomped over and picked up his coke, slurping it down in one gulp and chucking the empty cup behind him."

"Now, you little badger wench, since you love Christmas so much. Here's what we're gonna…"

"Suddenly, the devil's eyes went wide and a huge frown crossed his face."

"Oh no, what's going on?" Thrash stated.

"He turned and ran out the door."

"You stupid little raccoon, you tricked me." The devil roared.

"Wow, look at him go." Marine stated, watching the devil run down the street. "He's almost two the bloomin' horizon."

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for the street cleaners who are going to have to clean up the brown street left behind him. Maybe he'll feel a little more in the Christmas spirit now."

"Thank you so much for saving my restaurant." Dave exclaimed, running back to pull a tray out of the oven. "As a reward, brownies anyone?"

"Naturally after what just happened, Marine and I's faces promptly turned green and we politely excused ourselves to the ladies room. One restroom break later, we paid for our meal. Marine slipped Dave her phone number and the two of us left to return to our Christmas shopping."

* * *

"Now wait a second, Sticks, it didn't happen like that." Marine protested.

"Ah, that's just what they wanted you to think. The aliens will secretly replace your brain with a cheese omelet if you remember it the right way."

"Sticks… have you forgotten to take your medications again?" Tails asked, shaking his head at the badger's crazy ramblings.

"It was taken by the froglydites who live in the basement. They're going to give it to their King Froggy who will then use his fat kitty to take over the world." Just then, a big round purple cat came wandering into the room.

"Froggy?" He asked.

"AAAHHHHHHH! They've come for me." Sticks screamed, running out the door into the night. "I don't care if it is the holiday, you won't take me alive."

"Oh dear," Marine sighed. "Now, we're gonna have to get the badger nets again."

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Tails stated, hoisting a glass of eggnog to the open air.


	5. A Hedgehog Holiday

A Hedgehog Holiday

It was a warm December night in Starlight City and everyone was preparing for the holiday season, with Christmas itself a few hours away. The stores were closing down as last minute shoppers rushed home with their treasures. In the towers of the temples throughout the city, silver bells rang at the hour before midnight letting everybody know that it was a short time before the most anticipated day of the year was to arrive.

In a large estate near the royal palace, a familiar blue hedgehog was putting up decorations and stringing lights around the tree. Sonic put the last touches on the tree he was trimming as a familiar pink hedgie came into the room carrying a tray of hot cocoa.

"Hmm, looks like you're just about finished there. I guess waiting until the last minute to decorate wasn't a bad idea after all." She raised, the tray towards Sonic. "Would you like a mug of hot cocoa?"

"Thank, Amy. I could really use something to warm me up." The blue blur replied, downing the burning hot cocoa in one gulp like it was nothing. "I mean, it took me twenty seconds to get all hundred strings of lights all over the house. That's long enough to freeze my quills off."

"Gee, you really have a way of exaggerating things Sonic." She replied with a sigh. "But at least, we don't have any more villains or craziness to deal with around here. The last thing we need is any kind of trouble on Christmas."

"That's right." Sonic agreed. "No more Robotnik schemes or Nagus magic for the rest of the year. Just peace and calm and…" At that moment, a silver hedgehog smashed through the front door, throwing the screen aside with his mind powers and pointing an accusing finger at Sonic.

"A-ha, I found you Iblis Trigger." Silver declared, a stupid grin across his face.

"Oh no, not again." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Didn't we just go through this back in Zone '06?"

"Sorry, kid. But I thought it would be a funny joke at Christmas time." The albino hedgehog shrugged, levitating a cup of cocoa off of Amy's tray and taking it in his hands. "You're always so boring at this time of year. I thought you could use some livening up around here."

"Give me a break, Silver." The blue blur shook his head, hanging up the last of the ornaments. "I just wanted to spend a quiet Christmas with Amy Rose here. But I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon."

"Oh, lighten up Sonic. We could use somebody else to eat honey-baked ham dinner I made." Amy scolded him. "It's not like every hedgehog in the city is going to drop in…"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" There was a flash of light and a black hedgehog appeared before the other three, holding the fake emerald Tails had made during the ARC incident.

"Well, it seems G.U.N.'s intelligence reports were correct." He stated. "There is a very boring Christmas party going on here."

"What? This party isn't boring at all." Sonic protested. "What makes you say that its boring."

"Why any party is boring, if I'm not invited." Shadow looked out into the kitchen and saw the dinner Amy was cooking. "Oh, gross. That's what you're serving for a Christmas meal? I'd rather eat burnt toast."

"How dare you make fun of my cooking skills!?" Amy growled, getting up in his face. "Let's see you try to make a ham in a 400 degree oven over night. I slaved in that kitchen for 20 hours on Christmas Eve. So, don't you go making fun of all my hard work."

"I'm sorry, Miss Amy, but I think I'll just feed myself." Shadow held up both his hands in the air. "CHAOS SWISS ROLL!" The fake emerald glowed for a second and a Little Debbie chocolate snack cake appeared in the other hand. "Damn, I got the wrong kind of pastry. I guess I should have concentrated more on the cream filling instead of the chocolate fudge coating."

"Well, since you're here, Shadow. Do you want to spend Christmas with us?" Sonic asked with a sigh. "We seem to have every random person dropping in for the holidays. So, I guess one more wouldn't hurt."

"Did you say one more?" A familiar female voice called out from the kitchen as a pinkish-purple hedgehog came in to the room. "Hey bro, my Christmas date got cancelled. So I thought I would drop in on you and your more intelligent girlfriend for the holidays."

"Hey Sonia, glad to see you." Amy called out running over and giving her wannabe sister-in-law a hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since our crazy shopping spree on Black Friday."

"Like totally. I've been visiting this really awesome ski resort in the Polar Ice Cap Zone. They have a really cute instructor there who gives free lessons. I just flew back in this morning."

"Boy, I bet your arms are tired." Shadow chuckled, reaching in to the bottom of the fridge and pulling out a can of fermented Chaos-Cola. "But I have to wonder how could a girl as chubby as you are even get airbourne?"

"Are you saying I'M FAT!?" Sonia demanded. "OH, THAT DOES IT. Amy, give me that hammer of yours for a second. I'm going to pound an annoying shadow into the wall."

"Ladies, ladies. Could we all just please calm down here?" Silver protested. "We've got a nice Christmas dinner ahead of us and I don't want to see the two of you spoiling it."

"We'll, I'm not the one who…" Shadow trailed off as he realized Silver had called both of them ladies. "Hey, wait a minute…"

"Look, I'm really tired of all this junk you guys are putting us through." Sonic grumbled, starting to walk back into the kitchen. "Sonia, if you can't behave like an adult here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Me act like an adult!?" Sonic's sister protested. "He's the one whose acting like an emo kid." She looked over at Shadow with an evil grin. "Oh what, that's what all those creepy preteen fangirls of yours want you to act like, isn't it."

"That does it. I'm sick of listening to the sound of your voice and looking at you in that stupid holiday get-up." Shadow hissed at her. "I think it's high-time I just got rid of you, here and now."

"YOU'RE SAYING MY OUTFIT IS HIDEOUS!?" Sonia exploded, finally reaching her wit's end. "At least I wear an outfit, you idiotic males run around like nudists. How dare you judge me on-."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow held the gem up and used his chaos powers. Sonia vanished in a flash of light, leaving her really terrible Christmas outfit and other garment to fall to the floor where she had stood.

"HOLY CRUD, SHADOW!" Sonic yelled out, spitting out the hot chocolate he had been drinking in shock. "DID YOU JUST SEND MY SISTER SOMEWHERE IN THE BUFF!?"

"I just sent the spoiled little princess to the royal palace right in the middle of Queen Aleema's annual tree lighting ceremony." Shadow chuckled.

"Without any clothes?" Amy yelled, angry at the Ultimate Lifeform.

"That's right. Now, ten thousand people in both the royal hall and those watching at home will get to see the naked truth about your sister, Sonic." Shadow replied.

"You know, faker. I sometimes wonder if this whole turning good thing of yours is really just an act."

"Oh dear." Amy replied, shaking her head. "Well, at least, nothing else weird can happen around here."

"Ho, ho, ho." A voice came from inside the chimney. "Merry Christmas."

"Wait a minute," a confused Sonic stated. "I know that voice." Another blue hedgehog dropped down through the chimney wearing a Santa Claus suit and full hat. Laughing merrily and stroking his beard.

"Merry Christmas, everybody. Have you all been good little children this year?" the hedgehog asked.

"Aww, come on, Uncle Chuck. We all know it's you."

"Nonsense, my good little hedgehog." The hedgehog stated. "I am Santa Claus, the bringer of happiness and cheer over the holiday season."

"Sure you are, Charles." Amy Rose rolled her eyes. "And I'm the Easter Bunny."

"That's a good idea." Shadow smirked, looking Amy up and down. "I would really like to see that happen."

"Why you little…" Amy snarled, smacking her hammer up against his head. "Take that." She smacked him up alongside the head causing Shadow to fall over. The others were all laughing at the hedgehog goofy appearance. Until Uncle Chuck came into the room all of a sudden.

"Sorry I'm late, Sonny." Uncle Chuck added, rushing in and setting all of his presents down. "I kinda missed my bus from Mobotropolis." At that everyone else in the room looked at each other for a moment, before promptly passing out on the ground.

"Huh, they fainted dead away." Sonic's uncle declared. "I wonder what had gotten into them."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this series of Christmas Specials. This is B. J. Williams saying to all the readers of what has been written of this story, Sonic Extreme, or anything else my co-writer and I have written, are writing, and will write in the future:

"Have a Merry Christmas. Have a happy holidays. May you have a happy new year. And may God grant you many blessings for years to come."


End file.
